


Schism

by to_the_wick (Jei_Stark)



Series: Pressure Suit [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/to_the_wick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out about Gulmira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schism

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Pressure Suit fanmix covering the entirety of the first Iron Man movie, this fic was written to Ark Sano's piano cover of Tool's "Schism."

_And things had been going so_ well _tonight,_ some part of him thought sourly.  
  
But it was detached somewhere in the very back of his mind, the rest of it struck into a numb, seething rage that he hadn't felt this strongly since standing at the mouth of that cave, Yinsen's body behind him and his murderers in front. Because there was another murderer in front of him now, and while he'd known rationally that certain key figures would be fervently against his company bowing out of weapons manufacturing, to know that the number one dissenter was... was _him?_ It was more than just being blind sided. When a person can count the number of people he can trust on one hand, any detraction from that number would be a hard blow. Nevermind the implication ( _fact, it's fact, he all but admitted, oh good god_ ) of Stane being directly responsible for atrocities happening worldwide, right now, using Stark weapons. Weapons that were supposed to be used to help our boys, _protect_ our boys.  
  
Those soldiers in that humvee were killed by Stark weapons. And now those weapons -- maybe even the same exact ones -- were being used in small villages that had no chance of defending themselves.  
  
He peeled out with the Audi so hard he could smell the rubber with the windows up.


End file.
